gumball x Anna
by Alex-Van-Helsing-Pie
Summary: Anna and her family move to Elmor so she can go to school there and she can see their family friend the Wattersons but she finds out her long time crush gumball( or Zach ) is dating penny will Anna try to get Gumball back in her life or will penny keep him away from her forever read to find out review and comment please it's pronounced ad-mare-de-ian okay chapter three has lemon
1. the moving

~ANNA'S P.O.V.~ "Gah, Mom, do I have to?! We've transferred a million times already!" I said. "Anna, you know it's for the best. I promise it's the last time we'll transfer schools. Please. Your father and I are already working hard," Mom said. "Pft... Fine." "Great. Start packing, Anna," Mom said. I walked upstairs to the room I had just gotten used to. I groaned and went to my bedroom. My sister was a fish that grew legs. Awkward. We're best friends, though. "Dorothy!" I said. "Yeah, what?" she said, fixing the bow that rested on her pink fish head. "Mom said we're moving again," I said angrily. "Whaaaaaat?!" she said. "Yeah. I just got used to this place," I said, picking up her fish bowl that said, 'Delicate' on it. Dorothy sighed and took the fish bowl that was in my arms. "I can't believe it. The only thing good about moving is moving away from the bullies." "Yeah," I agreed. "That's the only thing good... We have to start packing now." Dorothy groaned and went to the closet to get her orange suitcase. I got my almost black dark grey suitcase. The same color of my fur. I looked almost exactly like my father. He is dark grey hedgehog with a tan mussel and he is very creative and protective. Just like me. When we were done, we rushed downstairs. "Mom! We're ready!" I yelled. "Okay, come on! It takes a while to get there, so let's get moving!" ~1 HOUR LATER~ "Are we almost there?" I asked for the billionth time. "ENOUGH, ANNA! You'll know when we get there. Oh, what do you know? We're here. The City of Elmore," Mom said. I groaned and slumped in my chair. "What school are we going to anyway?" I asked. "Elmore Junior High." "Isn't junior high the same thing as middle school?" Dorothy asked. Mom groaned, "Yes. Now will you be quiet?" "Calm down, Stacy. They're just interested," Dad said. "Okay, okay, Carl. They just keep distracting me KEEP YOUR EYES IN YOUR HEAD!" Mom screamed at the car in front of us. The car finally sped up and we turned onto the street we were staying.


	2. the meeting

as soon as the stark family got to Elmor Anna's parents signed her in to Elmor, junior high Anna expecting it to be a school full of smart people she discovers it to be a school full of average people though what really caught her eye was a blue cat wearing a light brown sweater with brown trimming , dark blue jeans and no shoes on it was gumball or as she like to call him Zach sometimes ' OH MY FUCKING GOD ITS GUMBALL!' Anna thought when she saw her childhood friend/crush she blushed when he looked at and smiled " hey Anna how have you been? " Gumball asked her " I'm doing fine gumball, how about you? " Anna replied.

" same old same old Anna by the way when did you get here anyway? " he said with, curiosity in his voice " oh I got here yesterday Zach " she said happy to see he hasn't changed. None unbeknownst to Anna however was that Penny was a couple lockers down from where they were, and she wasn't happy with Anna " hi gumball! hi whoever you are? " Penny said, her last with venom in them. ' Who dose this bitch thinks she is insulting me ' Anna thought on how this girls she never met before just greeted her " hi penny, Anna this is penny my girlfriend penny the is my family friend Anna." Gumball introduced each other.

This shattered Anna's heart to hear, that gumball was dating someone else " s-s-she you're girlfriend? " Anna asked in shock by, this heartbreaking discovery " yep I'm his girl Anna " penny said her name with disgusts in her tone that gumball didn't hear " oh okay will congratulations gumball and, it was NICE meeting PENNY " Anna said with hatred in her voice with a small growl that could be mistaken for a stomach growl.

The bell rang to signal the star of school Anna was in the same class gumball was in, Miss. Simian's class the most hated teacher in Elmor by a lot of kids " alright class we have a new student her name is umm what's your name? " Miss Simian said in a cold like voice " my name is Anna " Anna said to the class as she took her seat next to gumball and rainbow kid made out of fur or hair, " hey babe you want to hang together some time? " the kid asked her An just look at him with slit pupils " no thanks kid but I'm not into stuck up jerks like you" Anna backed fired make the whole class go "OOOOOOOHHHHHHH GET TOLD SON GET REKT! " that made the kid a bit mad " my name is tobias you simpleton " tobias said trying to make a comeback, " AHAHAHAHA it's fuuny because I'm a stark and that makes my that is the most powerful company in the world tobias " Anna said making everyone gasp expect gumball and Darwin who know her as their family friend " okay Anna there no need to call in a missile strike on my place " tobias said worried that Anna might blow up his house.

" Why would I blow up you home it not even worth it okay " Anna said getting angry at him " tob just stop she has issues like my mom expect far more scarier the her " gumball said to tobias the rest of the however was boring she already knew everything the school teaches until lunch break came Anna saw Penny kissing tobias ' she's cheating on gumball ' Anna was angered now she pulled out her phone and took pictures of them when she was done she went to find gumball, "GUMBALL GUMBALL I NEED TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING! " Anna screamed when she found him " what is it, Anna? " Gumball asked " I just saw your quot on quot girlfriend cheating on you with tobias " Anna said with rage in her voice " what show me " gumball said confused Anna showed gumball the pictures of Penny and tobias making out Anna heard deep thrumming growl coming from gumball " gumball sweetie is something wrong? " penny asked him hearing gumball growl for the first time scared her " yeah something wrong alright YOU AND TOBIAS MAKING OUT BEHIND MY BACK THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG! "Gumball yelled so loud it shook the glass of the school building scaring all of the kids that heard it " g-g-g-gumball h-h-h-how do you know that? " Penny stuttered in fear of her ex-boyfriends fury " THIS IS HOW! " gumball let out another blood chilling scream, showing Penny the pictures " wait Anna took pictures of me and Penny kissing? " the one voice no one wanted to hear at a time like this just budded in " tobias " gumball said with a loud terrifying growl that scared even Tina Rex in to whimpering like a dog tobias gulped. " H-h-hey gumball it's nic- "" RRRAAAAHHHHHAAARRRRROOOOAAARRRR!" came the roar of enraged gumball make the whole entire student body shake in fear it sounded like a huge lion or tiger roaring at everyone tobias was ready to run but it was to late gumball pounced on him claws out and ready to rip the poor fuzzball apart in seconds gumball went from house cat to a wild tiger with anger crossing though it's vines gumball slashed at tobias mulling him Anna garbed gumball school was now over because of this outburst of anger that could match Nicole Watterson the school called her too tell her about her eldest son attacking a kid when she got the she didn't expect gumball to be the Victor he was cover in blood from head to toe his once blue fur was now a stained in crimson red it hurt Nicole's nose by how it smelt the principle explained to her that he nearly mulled tobias to death sending him to the hospital Anna was there too mainly because she brought him here to the office she was blushing hard of how close gumball head was to her breast making her breath hard she was feeling wet in between her legs too this was the start to something big real big.


	3. gumball fucks Anna

p class="MsoNormal"After school was over gumball, Nicole and Anna went to the watterson's house " gumball why did you attack, tobias for? " Nicole asked her son worried about the answer " because he was dating penny when she was dating me penny cheated on me. " gumball said with venom in his words, this shocked Nicole to no end and even the rest of the family is shocked, " Nicole I sawed gumball some pictures of them. Kissing each other and it made me angry to but not to the point to attack tobias on sight " Anna said in defense for gumball, she as loved him since they were toddlers though he treats her like a sister he never had will Anna, loved him more than anything in the world " hey Anna do you want to go upstairs with me. To play cards or something? " gumball asked her, "sure gumball " Anna replied seeing gumball near the stairs they walked up them, to gumball and Darwin's room gumball closed the door behind Anna when she came in " so Zach, what game do you want to play? " Anna said to gumball looking though his board games. " How about strip poker " gumball said with a lustful tone surprising Anna making her throw the cards in the air abet still, in the box " o-okay sure why not gumball " Anna said her whole, face red as the blood covering gumball making him smile at her seating down with him, Anna distributed the cards between them in groups of seven, " hmm so gumball do you have a ten? " Anna, asked him " yep " gumball admit to having her desired card giving it to her " alright, lose the sweater gummy " Anna exclaimed with a cocky tone gumball took his bloody sweater off and throwing it on the floor near them " alright, Anna do you have a six ? " gumball said " span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"yes I do " /spanAnna said with displeasure. " Thanks now lose the jacket, shirt and gloves " gumball ordered Anna who blushed harder than before taking her top cloths off showing, her DD breast in her blood colored bra with skulls on it ' span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"for a 14 year old like me she has big tits that make her look abet older then she is ' /spangumball was thinking of how they would feel in his hands squeezing, massaging and sucking on them making himself blush " um gumball, do you have an ace " Anna said to gumball shocking him and derailing his train of thought " oh.. Uh yeah here " gumball said knowing that he has to take his jeans off and giving her the card making her blush and squirm in her spot abet " okay got an eight " gumball said " yes here and let me guess take my bra, and boots off " Anna half predicted " yes and no I was going to say take you pants, boots and bra off " gumball corrected Anna " fine " Anna said take her bra, boots and pants off "got a king " Anna asked her opponent " yes " gumball admitted to having the card taking his underwear off showing his 14 inch erection making Anna blush as bright as Rudolph's nose " will you win, Anna what now? " gumball asked his aroused friend " um could you touch my nether regain please, gumball " asked Anna spreading her legs apart " sure " gumball complied crawling over to her and putting his fingers on her wet panties that are sticking to her pussy, gaining a moan from her " yes ooo gumball mmmm that aaahhh the oohhhh spot " Anna said between moans. Gumball took his right hand on her right tit massaging it receiving loud gasps and moans, from her " oooo yyyyyeeessssss gummmbaahhaaallll " Anna moaned her words her tongue sticking out gumball then took her socks and wet panties off, licking her pussy making her gasp in pleurae and surprise " oooohhhh ggggguuuummmmmmbbbbaaaallllll "Anna gasped and moaned as gumball started to eat her pussy like his life depended on it after a minute of, gumball eating Anna's vagina gumball rub the head of his dick against it " aaahhhh gumball take me now make me a real woman gumball " Anna pleaded gumball pushed his dick in to her tight pussy, making her gasp the young endangered dragon disguised as a hedgehog licking the blood off gumballs face he came to a barrier looking at her Anna nodded letting him know, that she's ready for it gumball drew back abet the thrust as hard as he can to pop Anna's cherry making her clamp her jaws on to his shoulder to stop her from screaming " aaaccchhh " gumball winced in pain at the powerful bite force such a small girl could bring. ' span style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 115%;"She must get it from her mother/span ' gumball thought as he started to thrust in and out of her tight body Anna let go off her deadly bite on gumball's shoulder, he's huge cock making a bulge her belly as he fucked her making her, do a purr like growl gumball's thrusting brought pleasure down her spine as he sped on his thrusting going balls deep in her, grabbing her right tit and sucking on the nipple of her left tit thrusting like a wild animal inside of her making her moan loud her legs started to, twitch her hedgehog tail turned into her draconic, tail and raping it around his tail like a snake both panting heavily " guuuummmmmbbbAAAaaaallllllll c-c-c-c-cum i-i-i-i-insssiiiIIiiddDDDdee OOOOOfff MMMMmmmeeeeEE. " Anna panted in between words gumball thrusted even faster both sweating hard each other's fur sticking together blue mixing into extremely dark grey fur growling could be heard, their love making was absolutely heated Anna's admirdian dragon sex drive was being fouled by gumball's relentless fucking, " I'M GETTING CLOSE ANNA! " gumball shouted he was getting close to his climax, " ME TOO GUMBALL LET'S CUM TOGETHER! " Anna screamed at the top of her lungs " AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " They both screamed as the came gumball's thick load filled Anna's womb impregnating her well her love juices went all over gumball's crotch both, panting hard and heavily gumball pick her up and moved to the bed still inside her moving the blankets and laying down with Anna on top of gumball pulled him out of herself and falling asleep on top of him as well as him. Nicole heard loud screaming and moaning coming from her son's room opening the door to see cloths scattered on the ground will the owners were in bed sleeping together naked under the covers, Nicole wanted to be mad the they had unprotected sex but she was happy the her son found a new lover, in his life instead of complaining about his ex-girlfriend cheating on him she pick up their, cloths and called Anna's parents to tell them Anna well be staying over for the night, Anna dreamed of her and gumball being a happy family with two kids and one on the way smiles on all of their faces. /p 


End file.
